Turning Thirteen
by milch-Praline
Summary: [ON HOLD FOR EDITTING!] PPG's turning thirteen...Enter the new, surprising teenage lives of the Puffs: Blossom loves the idea of becoming 13..only to discover that being a teenager can take more out of her than she ever imagined...
1. A Day in the Utonium's

Sup Guys! And Gals… Well, Changed the Penname, and removed my grammar mistakes and improved Turning Thirteen. Heheheh, this story's changed and its gonna have aloooot of crap in it.

So, chill for a moment, it's a T now, just to be safe though.

Thanks for all who reviewed, all you patient peeps out there deserve a treat, tell you what—name it! (Make it something I can afford… Looks at 27 cents in pocket)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The ones you don't recognize are mine though..

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Chapter One: Typical Day .:.

BOOM! WHACK! BAM! Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom were found in craters in the pavement, moaning from the massive blow they received.

"Grrr…" Buttercup growled.

The PPG's were losing. They were as sure as hell that they wouldn't be going down this easy. A plan started to formulate in Blossom's mind.

"Buttercup, go for the tails! I'll go for the head! You know what to do, Bubbles! Plan Q7!" Blossom commanded. The trio was in a battle with a pretty tough one in Townsville. That was something that rarely occurred nowadays. Three of the girls are now 13…or at least, they were gonna be by tomorrow. They've grown fingers and hands, toes and feet. Their eyes are still huge, but their heads are a _little_ bit more…normal, not such a noticeable difference. Their bodies have grown much longer, so have their legs.

Blossom was 5''0, and Buttercup and Bubbles were more or less the same as her. Buttercup charged mercilessly to grab reach of the monster's spiked tail. The green-eyed puff had a change of hairstyle. It was just above shoulder length now, and she had a layered fringe going towards one side of her head. She also had two long braids which went past her the rest of her hair—the two medium-thick braids went down to her back.

Buttercup wore a pair of black baggy jeans, a sleeveless light green shirt with a hood (which matched the color of her eyes) and a pair of dark green and white trainers. She also wore a black wristband on the left hand, and a green bracelet with the letters 'BC' on it. She didn't like the bracelet much—but it felt important to her.

Bubbles' hair was still in its two ponytails, but her fringe wasn't divided anymore, it was longer in to frame both sides of her face. She wore a pair of dark-blue jean shorts and a light blue T-Shirt with 'Cute' in white letters on it. She also wore sketchers and ankle socks with a silver anklet on her left ankle. Surprisingly, Bubbles wasn't all that girly anymore, she wore a pair of white fingerless baseball mitts with a baby-blue lining.

Back to the red-headed leader. Blossom's hair was still the same, except it was much longer, like above waist level. It didn't curve upwards anymore, it was straight and silky with wavy ends. The fringe remained the same and she had her hair back in a pink and black bandana, some strands falling to her face as the fight went on. She re-adjusted her pink hairclip to keep her streaming hair in its place. She wore a sleeveless pink vest with a collar and a black lining, a white top with elbow-length sleeves under. She also wore a pair of pink gym pants with a black lining down the sides, matching her vest and pink and white sneakers. She also wore a thin silver ring on her left index finger.

Buttercup tried lifting the monster's tail, the monster waving her around like a flag vigorously. Blossom flew to the back of its head, using her ice-breath, forming a large ice ball, and throwing it dead-centre. The monster held its tail in place, giving Buttercup a chance to escape.

Bubbles let out a massive sonic scream, thrusting the monster and sending it flying. Buttercup picked up a barge pole, molding it into something resembling a golf club with her laser beams.

Buttercup powered up, releasing energy into the barge pole (slash golf club), making it glow a bright neon green.

The monster came crashing town the road, digging into the soil.

"Four!" the raven-haired girl yelled, swinging the monster into a further oblivion. It flew far away, the object growing tinier and tinier into the distance.

"Nice job sis." Blossom commented. Buttercup nodded at her. "You actually did something pensively for once."

"Yeah, tha—whaddaya mean, _for once_?" Buttercup snapped.

Blossom giggled. "Forget it, Tercie." From the name 'Butter-C', teasing her.

"Ugh—whatever, Kat." Buttercup replied, equally teasing her. From Blossom's middle name 'Catherine'.

Bubbles was already hovering over their home. It has been for nearly 6 years. The house changed a lot. It was repainted and downstairs was much larger since they renovated the kitchen. They started a garden in the backyard and it looked really nice.

"Hey Professor!" the blonde said.

"Oh, hey Bubbles! Where're your sisters?" he asked from the basement. The professor looked just a small bit older, not much difference than before.

"They're coming—they're having some prep slash rebel bonding time." Bubbles said with a genuine happy smile.

The professor came back up. "Go clean yourself and I'll get you some bandages."

"Professor, there's nothing serious. I'll head to the shower now." Bubbles said. But she examined herself closer and saw the gash on her arm. "Er..heheh, I think the bandages would be a good idea." She smiled sheepishly.

"We're home! Professor, have you seen Bu—oh, there you are." Blossom sighed in relief as she walked into the living room next to Bubbles.

"Right. Hey Babs, you using the shower soon?" Buttercup asked, with Bubbles' nickname from 'Bubs' to 'Babs', courtesy of the green puff.

"Yeah, I'm going right now." Bubbles took off to the shower upstairs. "You guys didn't come through the ceiling, did you?"

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged worried glances and whistled worried, innocent tunes.

"Kuell. That means, _I _get to eat." Buttercup licked her lips and rubbed her hands together, forgetting all about it.

Blossom paced slowly around the room.

"We're celebrating our party at Bonsai Gardens, right?" Blossom asked, referring to the place they encountered that orange, spiky, fish-like monster when they were younger.

"Of course. How can we _not_ celebrate there?" Buttercup answered, violently eating some ice-cream from the fridge.

"Just checking." Blossom sat herself on the dining table in the kitchen next to Buttercup. She tapped a beat on the table lightly, making a beat with her fingers.

Buttercup munched hungrily on the rocky road ice-cream she was deliciously consuming.

"You really like that flavor Tercie." Blossom commented.

"Well duh. I'm done. Better not put on any extra pounds." Buttercup said.

"Gasp--" Blossom covered her mouth. "Buttercup actually stopped eating rocky road for a minute? Eee-gads!"

Buttercup chuckled at her pink-eyed sister. "Yeah. At least we're gonna be ditzy, stuck-up teenagers by tomorrow."

Blossom was about to protest. "I hear ya." Came our favorite Bubbles, combing her wet hair with her round brush. She changed into a pair of baby blue capris, resembling Blossom's, white bunny slippers and a white fitting tank.

"I don't wanna grow up." Bubbles pouted childishly.

"But guys, surely growing up can't be _that_ bad, I mean, we've been through that monthly thing--"

"EEEWWWW!" Buttercup cried.

"That was disgusting." Bubbles stated.

Blossom could only laugh. "We've been through _that_ and all this growing hands, fingers, toes, feet, and longer bodies—which I might add was incredibly freaky. So becoming thirteen tomorrow doesn't sound so bad."

"You've got a point." Bubbles agreed after seconds of thought.

"Whatever. Wrestling's on. I need to see some new moves." Buttercup proceeded to the living room. "Maybe some popcorn."

"Buttercup! Go have your bath, you stink! Besides, we shouldn't be watching TV!" Blossom said.

"This is all too familiar now, isn't it?" Bubbles laughed, playfully holding her nose.

"Make me!" Buttercup shouted back. "That isn't funny, Bubbles!" She remembered the time she stinked up Townsville because she wouldn't take a bath.

The red-headed leader sighed.

"No rocky road for two days." Blossom stated plainly. Buttercup knew very well that Blossom could take away her rocky road since she does most of their groceries. And no rocky road is VERY unhealthy for Buttercup.

But Buttercup stood it out.

"No offer."

"A Week."

"YES M'AAM!" Buttercup sped up the stairs. Blossom and Bubbles smiled.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five.

"I'll get the popcorn." Bubbles said cheerfully. Blossom already sped off to find the remote.

So much for no TV...

* * *

Not much changing—some real stuffs here and there, see? I have to correct all my other stories too though… So, review, flame, PM, suit yourself…

-Bloo Chocolate-


	2. Outcry

Guess what? I'm back—dat's right, well, you guys seemed to like the first chapter. So here comes the 2nd one. I am SO totally sorry about the incredibly long wait—help me!

Hahaha. Oh yeah. I don't own the PPG. Full stop. Just my single OC.

Thanks to **Madame Fist**, **yugisbabyrockangel**, **J-T100, mg56**, **Hairy Gregory** and **CamillaMB**. You all rock. I replied 2 u guys, hope u got my messages.

* * *

.:.Chapter Two: Outcry .:.

The green puff came out of the bathroom, a towel draped around her. Her wet feet tapped against the tiled floor.

She shivered.

"Darn, it's cold." She said to herself. "Cold, cold, cold, cold…" she continued her chant. 'cold, cold, cold…'

So here comes the part where the room is divided.

One—the place where the 3 windows used to be was now replaced with a large glass window recess, denting outwards. There was a desk in front of the window, opening the view—Blossom's desk. It was neat and organized. Pencils were sharpened to the core—pens in full ink. You couldn't possibly get any neater. There were pictures of movie trailers and celebrities—like 3 or 4. The window was framed with a silk curtain and tall near-ceiling height cupboards were opposite each other. It was something like two big windowsills at the sides of the window, with shelves at the top where the red-headed leader kept all her books.

Blossom's bed was next to Bubbles' and Buttercup's, all against the wall where the old bed used to be.

Blossom had a pink duvet with two light pink feather-fluff pillows over the cover. She had a small brown teddy bear there too, on top of her conversational Chinese book and Beginner's Japanese books which were perched neatly next to her pillow.

Bubbles had a big, white, fluffy harmony bunny next to her white pillow which leaned on her headboard. Her pillow snuggled between it. She had covers with white clouds and a sky blue background on it. There were magazines stacked on her lamp end table which she shared next to Blossom's bed.

Buttercup's bed was light green and black. It was indeed, messy. She had posters of almost every single band and rapper known to ever rock the US. The raven-haired girl picked up and wore her robe and put the towel in the cupboard hanger.

She sighed and looked through her wardrobe.

"Good God. What to wear?" Buttercup asked herself. _What the hell? Clothing fussiness! Already? Man. The hormones must be kicking in._

She decided to go deep to the very end of the closet. And through her messy jerseys, old t-shirts and tops, a nasty frilly long skirt _ewwww…._ She thought. She finally found her long sleeve light green top with 'I'm not a morning person' on the front in white block letters. She also took out her scruffy white legwarmers which ended at her ankle and light green flip flops. Now, for the bottom bit.

She then yanked out her white shorts with a light green trim and wore it.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles hollered. "DINNER'S IN!"

"OK!" the green puff shouted back after a short pause. Buttercup quickly did over her long braids again and flew downstairs lazily.

Bubbles was just putting the finishing touches on the dining table and Blossom was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Babs." Buttercup said, floating downstairs. Bubbles' hair was back in its two unbraided pig tails with her fringe flowing freely in the front with some funky clips she added.

"Hi Tercie." She smiled at her sister.

"Ok Bubbles, we're gonna be 13 tomorrow and we have to act like it, what's with the piggy hairdo?" Buttercup asked.

"Since when were _you_ concerned about what I wore?" Bubbles looked up from the dining table and raised a brow at her.

"I dunno. Just concerned about myself standing next to Ms. Little Girly-girl Doofus with a nasty fashion sense." Buttercup shrugged, teasing her sister.

"I agree with you." Bubbles smiled.

"What?"

"We're becoming 13 tomorrow, and I suggest you stop calling me 'Ms. Little Girl-girl Doofus'. God, you've been calling me that since we were 7. Besides, you know nothing of fashion." Bubbles countered.

"Yes I do!" Buttercup said.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" Bubbles was clearly having fun with this little game.

"Yes I do! What _are _you talking about?" Buttercup seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Tercie, I think she knows very well what she's talkin about." Blossom arrived from the kitchen with a big covered dish in one hand. She still wore her pink gym pants from today's fight but she took her vest off, revealing her white elbow-length top underneath. Her bandana was still on her head, her hair still down. Same clips.

But now she had on her white chef's apron with her pink floral print at the bottom. The apron ended on her mid-thighs. She also had on pink flip flops too.

Buttercup gave her a questioning look. The red-head put the silver dish in the middle of the table.

Blossom blew at her hot hands, so they were much cooler with ice-breath.

"Annnyway, what's for chops Kat?" the green puff said eagerly.

"You'll see." Blossom smirked. Buttercup drew a chair back and sat down.

The professor made his way out of the kitchen, holding the cordless phone in his hand.

"Yes well, not really." Blossom pulled up the cover, revealing a mouth-watering roast chicken, Buttercup positively drooling.

"That's nice. So when did you get into the country?" He asked, now taking a seat.

Blossom made a dash for the rice, Bubbles loading some salad onto her bowl, Buttercup stabbing a knife into the chicken.

"Ok…What? That can't be—how did you—Oh...oh...I see." This caught Blossom's attention, discovering that her super-human hearing doesn't work over the phone.

"But weren't they once a threat to Towns--" Now, this caught the attention of the other two sisters. Their father starting to get hectic.

_A threat to Townsville?_, they thought.

"Is it safe? Is the Mayor aware?" the Professor asked with concern.

_Please don't tell me there's another city-wrecking monster ass that is like no other we've experienced before, because they've been telling us that since we started crime-fighting… _Bubbles thought with a sigh. _I've got this feeling in my gut again._

_Hmm… Maybe it's another villain that needs a good whooping, ha! This is gonna be fun… _the green puff thought full of sarcasm.

_Yes! Another top villain!_

"Oh…Ok then…Well, Of course! If you say so…" The professor said.

"Well, Sure!"

"Ok then. Bye!" The professor hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

The three girls scrambled fast back to their seats and resumed their "eating positions" as Blossom coded.

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Their creator said.

"What's up, Dad?" Buttercup asked.

"This might become a bit of a shock girls, but your worst rival, or…rivals are back in Townsville, and they've turned a new leaf it seems."

"Worst…rivals?" Blossom croaked out. Bubbles and Buttercup seemed clueless, there were countless rivals they had, the Gang Greene Gang, Sedusa and her splitting hairs, Head Sucker, Femme Fatale, Mojo Jojo, Him, all sorts.

"Yes, Blossom." The Professor stated. "But if Caitlyn says they're good, they're good." He assured.

"May _we_ be excused, professor?" Blossom asked, paler than before. Buttercup shot her a look of annoyance since she didn't even have the rest of the chicken.

"Of course, dear." Blossom signaled Bubbles and reluctantly, Buttercup to follow into their room.

Blossom left her trail of pink as she flew in at high speed, shutting the door just as fast.

"Gather round, guys." The three all gathered around Blossom's table near the large, glass, recess window, being able to see the moonlight at night. The light shone through, and Blossom thought hard.

"You _better_ have a good reason for this, K."

"Yeah, I'm worried."

The red-headed sister thought for a further minute, analyzing all the facts she had to.

"I've got it." She said.

"Finally. It took you 9.327 seconds longer this time." Bubbles commented, using her rather strange gift of counting, speed and accuracy.

Blossom paced around the table, making small noises with her trainers on the polished wooden platform.

"A threat to Townsville. Now we all know most of the villains we encountered for the past years have been threats. That's definite.

Is it safe? Was the next thing he said, very worried. Usually, he wouldn't be, since he knows that most threats are handled by us, so this must be someone, or rather some people, who are top notch villains…

'Worst Rivals' was the thing that shook me the most, girls." Blossom concluded.

It started to flow back now, the answer, was most unbelievable.

"I don't believe it." Buttercup said. "It _can't_ be them! We beat them countless times! How could they have possibly be resurrected? It couldn't be Him, and definitely not Mojo. Sedusa isn't that smart, Femme Fatale is a hag! The Amoeba boys are hopeless, The Gang Greene Gang would take a thousand decades to think that one up, Fuzzy would never let them near his so called 'property', and all the rest of the villains are gone!"

"They couldn't have raised themselves up, either, since it showed that Caitlyn was also involved with them during the phone call, or else the Professor should have heard it from work." Bubbles added. "Wait…so…that means…"

"It was Caitlyn who resurrected…" Blossom started.

"The RowdyRuff Boys." They ended in unision.

* * *

Clicky the review button…Pweeez! Thanks for Reading :D Next Chapter is up!

-Bloo Chocolate-


	3. Newfound Birthday Gifts I

I know, I know. I wrecked it. I know. I feel sad as well, but hey, we've all had our ups and downs in our stories, but mine was a complete mess up. I've been on writer's block for ages…... and homework…and stress….

But here's the story! Hehehe…I hope you like it… :D Thanks to all you Guys who reviewed, it means so much to me, ideas are welcome!

* * *

.:. Chapter Three: Birthday Gifts .:.

Blossom sighed and stared at the ceiling of their room. The early morning had hardly any light, small dust specks flying from the curtains and windows. Blossom curled up in her pink duvet, only her eyes and her fringe visible.

Buttercup and Bubbles were asleep. She heard Buttercup's tosses and turns in her bed, the ruffles of the covers. She heard some of her murmurs as well. Bubbles was warmly snuggled in with her covers over her head, holding a firm grip on her harmony bunny.

But the pink puff was awake. She was awake since 3:12 a.m. Like she could sleep anyway. She looked at the digital clock once again. And the digits changed….again. Now beeping a 3:29 a.m.

_Great. 17 minutes. Feels like 17 _hours_…_

She sighed.

_Squeak._

She tossed her head to her far left. It was Buttercup, tossing again in her bed. Probably trying to fight off another monster in her dreams. As usual.

3.30 a.m.

Blossom thought hard and thought well. If the Rowdyruff Boys were back, won't they be threatening to wreck Townsville to an extent of ruins and carnage? The red-headed leader pondered around many questions in her head that she didn't have the answers to.

How did they look like? Did their powers change? What levels on the simulator do they do they go up to? Where did Caitlyn get the ingredients? If they were recreated, shouldn't they be five-year-olds like when they were created the first time? How were they? Where did they live or go to school? How come the girls never _knew_ about this?

Blossom decided to keep all these questions behind her and get some shut-eye for the next couple of hours…. Her eyelids fell heavy, and she drifted off into sleep…

xXx

"Buttercup, pass me that top." Said a perky voice.

"Which? The black lacy top or the tube one?" another voice replied. "Where do you _get_ these things anyway?"

"It's called a 'Mall', Tercie. Now pass me that top."

"There are millions of tops here, Bubbles!"

Pink eyes fluttered open. Blossom rubbed her eyes as she groggily sat up from her bed.

"No, that one over _there_! Yes, that one!" said Bubbles, getting frustrated.

"It's not my fault you've got too many tops now, is it?"

"Oh Shut your--" Blossom's hand went to her right, searching for the alarm clock, discovering that it was no longer there. Hmm, maybe Buttercup zapped it again.

"What time is it?" the red-head asked, cutting off her blonde sister.

"Oh! Morning, Blossom!" Bubbles greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, what she said." Buttercup stated. That got her a look from the blonde. "What?"

"It's 8:46 a.m." said the blonde, taking a glance at her watch.

"Mmm-kay." The leader replied. "When'd you guys wake up?"

"When Buttercup zapped the alarm clock." Bubbles stated, taking another alarm clock from the drawer.

Blossom glanced at the melted pieces of plastic that was once their alarm clock, she pulled the covers on herself again.

"There." The blonde said, perching the alarm clock on the end table. The clock beeped 6:01 a.m.

The Green and Blue Puffs were still in their PJ's, and had apparently woken Blossom up due to their occasional morning outfit rants.

Buttercup opened her cupboard, and took a glance at the mirror. Her gaze shifted to her calendar, the green puff preparing to rip another month off the papers. Her green eyes rested on a label. '13th Birthday'.

Her eyes widened.

"Hey guys!" Buttercup yelled, seeming more enthusiastic than her normal self.

"What?" Bubbles asked, flopping down on her bed, tempted to sleep again.

"Mmm?" Blossom moaned from under the sheets.

"It's only an hour to our exact birthday." Buttercup stated, puzzled at her other two sisters.

"Hmmm…" Was the reply from Blossom.

"That's nice…" Bubbles said, not paying attention.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. _3…2…1… _she counted mentally.

"WHAT?" Bubbles cried. "Only an _hour?_"

Blossom's eyes opened rapidly in shock.

"Yes, Bubbles. 59 minutes and counting!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh God!" The blonde said, inhaling, exhaling and jumping in joy.

"Quick! Buttercup, pass me my towel!" Blossom asked, quickly stretching from her sleep.

"Which one? There're too many here!" Buttercup replied.

"The pink fluffy one over there!" Blossom said, pointing to the baby pink furry towel hanging on the top of the door of her cupboard.

Just when Buttercup was about to grab it, the towel flew to Blossom's pointing hand, her catching the towel.

Bubbles stopped. Buttercup's eyes widened and Blossom stood before her bed in shock.

"How did you do that, Blossom?" Bubbles squeaked.

Blossom paused, trying to register what just occured. _Things don't just go flying at you in thin air when you point at them…_ Blossom thought. _But that's what happened._

"Woah, leader girl." Buttercup said, getting a shocked look, similar to Bubbles'.

"I know…" Blossom started.

"Let's ask…" Bubbles added.

"PROFESSOR!" Buttercup yelled.

The three girls zoomed in pursuit of their creator, Blossom looking at her hands, trying to observe herself.

_What on Earth just happened?_

---

"Well girls, it seems like Blossom's DNA is changing." Down in the lab, the professor was analyzing Blossom.

"What? Why?" Blossom asked.

"Is it bad?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, no. New strains of DNA are forming, I don't know why this is happening, but I think, based on what you three have told me, that Blossom here is developing a new power."

"A new power?" Buttercup asked, getting a bit agitated. She always had this problem with someone having better luck than her.

"Hmm…Telekinesis, it seems." Professor said, finally removing his gaze from the microscope.

"But, why are these new strains of DNA forming, Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Well Bubbles, as far as I can see, the Chemical X in Blossom's blood is mutating; it seems to develop as it ages."

---

* * *

Well, I am so so so so sorry for the long wait, the studying and editing my stories takes a lot, I'm so sorry if I let you guys down on this one. I know, it's rather short, but still, thanks so much for your patience, it means a lot.. 

Please Review!

-Bloo Chocolate-


	4. Armani Jeans

Yo!... I know, I know, I've seriously been neglecting this story… I feel horrible……….The Stupid Writer's Block is swallowing me whole here!... Alright.. Exams are next week so… teachers are just plain cruel… Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Armani Jeans is just all these short episodie-parts of a fic. I couldn't resist the silliness of it all.

* * *

.:. Chapter Four: Armani Jeans .:.

"Tenace! Watch your back!" A red-haired boy cried out. His face was half-burnt with ashes. His ruby red eyes, struck with concern and frustration, Brick warned his younger brother.

"_Watch it, Butch. I'm not gonna save your ass **every** time, y'know." _Brick grinned to himself, he was getting used to the Telekinesis already.

The boy known as Tenace, was thrown against the wall due to impact. His forest green eyes halfway open, Butch gave his red-haired brother a rude hand gesture.

Brick chuckled. "It's not my fault I keep on beating ya, Butch." A spiral of fire started to trace around Brick's body.

"No fair, Brick. You got fire _and _telekinesis? That sucks!" Butch got up and rubbed the dirt off his black jeans.

"Well, you're an Earth boy, just not used to your powers yet, I guess." Brick shrugged.

A dark blue beam whizzed down at light speed, a glimpse of golden blonde hair visible. It halted in mid-air of the "white room", as they liked to call it, a place especially for their training and battle simulations.

"You _have _been practicing, right?" Brick asked Butch.

"Er…Um…Hehe…" Butch gave his older brother a sheepish grin.

Brick groaned. "I thought I told you and Boomer to practice here _every_ night!"

"I _am_ practicing! Butch is lazy!" Boomer floated to the floor. "Plus, this energy stuff is so easy." His hand reached out, snapping his fingers, newly formed sapphire blue energy balls changing sizes, different power surges and patterns.

"See, Butch?" Brick said, his tone now more calm than angry.

Butch sighed, his family was always pressurizing on him and his powers. It was always like this. No doubt, they came much later than the others, but he hasn't been able to control it like Brick did his. It also wasn't just for powers. From his grades, his school, his friends, his life, his _everything!_

_It's not fair…_

His forest-eyes looked down; he didn't want to be a failure…He didn't want to disappoint his mother…

A blonde boy puffed out his cheeks as he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed a loose white tee near his clothes and slipped it on.

He looked at the mirror in front of him. His hair was a mess, but thankfully cleansed for the first time. His eyes switched to his toothbrush.

_Knock Knock._

"Whad?" Boomer asked, the toothbrush and toothpaste now in his mouth. The door flew open. Two familiar voices racked in the background.

"Hurry Up, Boomer!" Brick called from outside.

"5 minutes, Ok? Don't get your boxers twisted!" Boomer replied, gazing deeply into his mirror as he started to gel his monstrous hair to perfection.

Boomer loved making himself look good; from the hair, to the clothes, to the shoes, even to his perfume. He was actually more of a guy-next-door type of person, who would indeed; injure anyone who questioned his looks.

Butch was the wild, boisterous, impulsive one. He was always the first one to get into a fight, a big rebel to his brothers, especially when it comes to Brick's orders, but he obeys them anyway. Lord knows what type of blackmail Brick has up his sleeve.

Brick, the red-head, although the proud leader as he sees himself, he had quite a temper. He too, was impulsive, but can also be calm and cool-headed when he wanted to be. He has this racking problem with Butch rebelling against his orders, and he often gets into huge fights with him.

The blonde boy stepped out of the bathroom, slipping on his dark blue basketball jersey, a black hoodie jacket over it with 'BooM!' on the back in white block letters. He looked around his wardrobe, scavenging for a pair of trousers.

"Butch, I need to borrow your black jeans." He stated.

"No. But _maybe_ if you can find it." Butch replied with a chuckle. "Try my cupboard."

"Oh…kay." Boomer opened Butch's cupboard, which was undoubtedly the messiest thing he had ever seen in his life. "Good God…"

Boomer playfully pegged his nose with his fingers. "Hmm…Gym Clothes, Shirt, Boxers…Three-Quarters, Clean Socks, Dirty Socks, Ta—Hey! I've been looking for this! It's mine!" Boomer's long-sleeved white shirt was in there. "This is Brick's bandana, by the way. He's gonna kill you—Lord, it's like a lost and found in here!"

"Y'know what? I'll just take the three-quarters."

Butch rolled his eyes and helped Boomer rummage through his cupboard.

"Hey? Where _are_ those jeans?" Butch asked, looking around the room in thought. "They're Armani!"

Brick stepped out of the bathroom, whistling, shutting the door behind him. He opened his cupboard, finding a mirror there.

"Hey, Brick. Have you seen my black jeans?" Butch asked.

"Which one? You've got like…4 pairs."

"The Armani ones I bought in Spain. And no, I've got _five_." He assured.

"_Armani?_" Brick asked in an incredulous tone. "I'm wearing them today and they aren't yours. I found them in _my_ laundry basket, so I suppose it's mine. I don't even know how much clothes we have anyway."

"Oh." Butch replied, Brick continued whistling. "Shit. And they cost a hell lot as well."

"Brick, stop lying to Butch and _please_ give him his jeans back." Boomer reasoned, after a pause.

Brick glared at him.

Boomer mouthed _'Thief'_ to his red-head brother. Brick was already on the verge of giving Boomer a rather rude hand gesture.

"Boomer, stop this nonsense. We're already late, Butch I don't have your jeans." Brick said.

_He's a good actor…_ Boomer thought. _He just wants to wear something with a top label today…Pfft.._

"_I heard that!" _Brick's voice echoed through his mind.

"Who's with my jeans? I want them _now_!" Butch threatened.

Boomer cast a knowing look at Brick. Everyone knew that Butch can most of the time be an easy-going person. But when you get him irritated, just don't do anything rash. You _might_ live.

Brick shrugged. "Try and find it tomorrow when they're sorting the laundry." He said casually.

Butch's eyes narrowed. "I might find it _now_." He looked around. "I think it's in your cupboard, Brick. Can I check?"

Brick started to worry. His plan was foiling! Slowly, after much thought, he nodded. "Let me pull out my shirt first." Brick fiddled with his wardrobe, finding his dark red shirt, a hue matching his eyes, on a hanger.

He gave way to Butch, and went down to the laundry to check for something clean.

Butch started humming the 'Mission Impossible' tune, rummaging through every bit of Brick's spotless wardrobe.

Boomer shrugged and slipped on the ¾ jeans, a pair of white ankle socks and navy-and-white nike sneakers.

The ruby-eyed ruff came through the door again, his hair combed and once again held by a red rubber, fit through a red signature cap. He wore his long-sleeved dark red shirt, left unbuttoned, with silver cufflinks at the wrists. Under it, he wore a casual white sleeveless top. Lastly, a pair of light faded jeans, torn at the knees and sneakers.

"Found it yet?" Brick leaned coolly against the wall, hands in pockets.

Butch shook his head. "I'll find it later." He gave up, flopping back on his bed.

Boomer smiled at Brick from the corner.

"_Boomer, I hate you."_

_I hate you too, dear brother, _the blonde boy replied, a smug grin on his face.

"_Foil my plans again, and I'll snap your head off your spinal cord."_

His blonde brother laughed to himself. _I **love** doing this to my brothers. _He was lucky though, Brick didn't hear him that time.

* * *

That is Chapter Four my dear, readers! ;D I love messing with Butch like this! Sorry for the incredibly long wait… Take Care! Oh…and please review! Please, please, please? ;)

-Bloo Chocolate-


End file.
